1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to obtaining and analyzing building energy data. This disclosure also relates to engaging in an energy analysis to determine analysis results, and optionally responsively controlling building systems, such as lighting, heating, air-conditioning, and other energy consuming systems.
2. Related Art
Energy consumption, monitoring, and management are crucial components of sustainable, eco-friendly infrastructures now and into the future. In the past, energy monitoring systems, such as those available from Sensus Machine Intelligence, have obtained and analyzed energy data from individual pieces of equipment in a building. A need exists to provide energy data focused analysis results to accurately determine building energy expenditures, performance and costs.